


All She Deserved

by buskidsaos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Maydaisy, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Skye Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buskidsaos/pseuds/buskidsaos
Summary: May-Daisy one shot. During a training exercise with May, Skye is forced to face a painful memory from her past.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	All She Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> tw: implied rape, please don't read if this is triggering to you!

"Is this really necessary, May?" Skye groaned, yawning, as May pulled back her bedsheets at a far too early hour in the morning.

"We've been over this," May quipped back, "and I expect you to be ready in 5." Groaning, Skye stood up and quickly hastened around for a fresh change of clothes. Exactly four minutes and forty-eight seconds later, Skye stumbled into the training room.

"I still don't get why I have to do this.. I mean, I'm on the team already, right?" Skye muttered, her eyes adjusting to the bright white light in the Playground.

"Every agent undergoes a final assessment, and you're no exception," May replied to her rookie. "Look, Skye, it's nothing hard, nothing you can't handle. I've got a fun mission planned for us today. Your first task is to pack up and meet me in the Quinjet." Skye sleepily nodded, and left to rummage through the supply room at what little information May had given her.

May looked up from her rubric as Skye sat down in the cockpit of the jet.

"Ready?" May asked.

"I guess," Skye muttered, looking apprehensive.

"It's nothing to be worried about. This really doesn't affect anything, it's more for the formality," May said, concerned at how nervous the girl looked. She was rarely ever shaken. Skye nodded, and turned her attention to the mission briefing packet May had just handed to her. Something was off, and May knew it- but then again, she had never been one to press.

The flight was a relatively short one. May touched down the quinjet in a grassy field next to a moderately sized wooden cabin.

"Before it collapsed, S.H.I.E.L.D had several training facilities where different simulations were ran. This is one of them. Due to our lack of people and resources we can't go as in-depth as I would like to, but you should treat this as a real mission. Anything could happen at any moment, and I won't be available as a resource to you." Skye nodded slowly, her eyes lacking the usual shimmer they held.

"Ready to go in?" May asked, and Skye stood up. "First thing's first. For your final assessment, S.H.I.E.L.D has intel that there are four agents being held inside this building by Hydra forces. It's unclear whether there are subversives inside or not. It's up to you to safely rescue all of them without any casualties to our side. Got it?" May asked. Skye nodded, still not saying anything. "So, what's your plan of attack?" Skye looked around hesitantly. 

"If we're unsure about Hydra being inside.. then we should go in quietly, from an entrance they wouldn't expect," Skye said. "Do we know where the agents are being held?"

"Intel suggests they're in the basement," May said.

"Then maybe a window, on either the main floor or the basement if there is one."

"Good choice. Let's go scope it out."

After a few minutes of surveying the house for the best possible entry route, Skye had picked out a window that seemed to meet all of their criteria- from what she could tell it was right by the basement steps and there didn't appear to be any Hydra agents nearby. Skye gently pushed the window up, slightly surprised to find it unlocked. She slipped inside slowly, and May followed. Quietly, the two located the basement and gently went downstairs. It was dark, but they couldn't risk turning on any lights. Squinting, Skye could make out four figures on the other side of the room.

"I have a visual," Skye said, turning to face May- but May wasn't there. Skye felt her heart rate rising, her breathing becoming erratic. It's just a simulation, she told herself, but her brain wouldn't listen. And all of the sudden the basement was reminding her too much of foster home #5, and a Hydra agent roughly grabbed her from behind, smothering her mouth, and she was back to when she was six years old, living with the Randy's, and Mr. Randy had drank a bit too much and started beating her, touching her, because Mrs. Randy wasn't home and she knew he could get away with it, he was shoving her into the basement, covering her mouth so his kids wouldn't hear her screams, whispering in her ear horrible, horrible things that no child should ever have to hear-

Skye shrieked, gasping for air, tears streaming down her face. Her mind was blank as another Hydra agent grabbed her leg, dragging her. "May!" she screamed, forgetting that this was her final assessment and May wouldn't be there to help her. "Somebody, please," she cried, the same words she had said all those years ago. And then-

"Stop! We're done," May said, turning on the lights. The agent let go of her leg and Skye scrambled to the edge of the room, pulling her legs to her chest and letting tears roll down her face.

"Skye," May whispered gently, sitting down next to her. "Skye, it's okay, it was just a simulation." She gently put a hand on the girl's shoulder, and Skye let out a sob. "What happened?" May whispered, but she knew Skye was too far gone. She let Skye collapse in to her, letting out anguished cries as more and more memories rushed into the forefront of her mind. May held her for what seemed like hours, until her cries died down, and she just stared silently at the wall ahead of her.

"Ready to talk?" May whispered, wiping tears from the girl's eyes. Skye shakily nodded.

"I... I was already feeling pretty anxious this morning," Skye whispered, swallowing, "because growing up.. any foster kid's worst nightmare is getting sent back. And for me, that happened.. a lot. And I know it's dumb, but I kept thinking about what would happen if I failed this. S.H.I.E.L.D... it's my life now. I can't imagine losing this.. losing you, Coulson, Fitz and Simmons. And then you weren't there and..." she let out a small sob, shaking harder than ever. "That agent, when he grabbed me.. I had a flashback, I guess. To this one home. And the dad.. he was a really shitty person." May braced herself for the inevitable horror that she would hear next. "One night.. his wife wasn't home.. he forced me into the basement, he grabbed me, and he..." Skye stopped suddenly, too overcome with sobs to continue. But May understood.

"Oh, Skye.. I'm so, so sorry." The older woman whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"For a second there.. I thought I was back," Skye muttered, regaining her composure. May nodded.

"You didn't deserve that. Any of that. You deserve to be loved," May said, helping Skye to her feet. Skye shrugged sheepishly. 

"It's alright. It's in the past. I had kind of shut it out from my memory, but sometimes certain things set it off." May nodded, knowing all too well what she meant. They slowly began making their way back to the quinjet. May took off quickly, and the two sat in silence, staring at the expanse of blue around them.

"So.. I failed that, right?" Skye grinned. May chuckled.

"Eh.. I think I'll let you pass," she said, grinning. Skye smiled fondly. It was in moments like these where she couldn't believe that she was once the scared little girl in the basement. Back then, she couldn't have imagined a life with a family. But now, she couldn't imagine her life without it.


End file.
